


The Good, the Bad and the Virgins

by Mount_75



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tentacles, Tongues, cryptid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75
Summary: One thing most important in an established healthy relationship is, of course, bedroom time. However, as the two powerful demon/devil decided to make it out...Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, they discovered that the other is, well, quite unfamiliar with the procedure of, you know, sex.Especially sex with an otherworldly humanoid.
Relationships: Zalgo (Creepypasta)/Slender Man
Kudos: 2





	The Good, the Bad and the Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> 预警: Zalgo/Slender斜线有意义,双性,人外元素.

Zalgo感觉很不妙,非常不妙,而且他的不妙在另一个人开口的时候上升到了顶峰.

“所以..”

我知道,你别说了.

“所以你其实是....”

真的,闭嘴吧.

“你是一个V.....”

Zalgo敢断言瘦长家伙早已在脑内把这套信息加工完毕了,但是很显然,对方认定了说出那个词相当有必要,而且他挣扎又扭曲的小表情是其中头等因素.

朋友,我觉得你有点反应过度了,这压根..——

“那我能有什么反应啊,要我开始笑吗? ”

Zalgo扑上去捂住他男友的嘴——不存在的嘴,然后他学到了和Slender交往的第一千零九课,那就是永远不要在对方虐待瘾犯时尝试反抗.现在他的思维里像海水灌溉岩洞一般注满了渡鸦对他的放声讥笑,还是环绕立体声那种.

数分钟后,笑声停止了. Slender被压在床上,浴袍前襟露出一片几乎没什么起伏的冷白色胸口. Zalgo又懊恼了,要是他一开始就对着这幅光景而不是裹着触手牙齿的一团黑雾,他也不会没出息到把自己是处男(处恶魔? )的事情抖露出去.话说回来,谁没有个第一次啊?

等一下,你不也是处..那什么吗?

“对啊,这不是很正常吗? ”

....啊?

“第一,我没这爱好; 其次没人有胆子.何况我不像某位邪神,成天口嗨着要把我怎么样结果连实战经验都拿不出——还是说你没时间,因为你这些年都忙着毁灭世界去了? ”

说到底这不应该算Zalgo的问题.要不是两千年前Slender把Zalgo撕裂成一滩意识碎片又丢回到黑暗中等死,现在的恶魔还能这样毫无形象吗? ——他妈的,只要有这个魔鬼的存在,结局总归好不到哪里去.思及此Zalgo哀叹: “我撞彗星了才会遇到你! ”

而Slender对着他露出一个裂开嘴缝的微笑.

Zalgo几乎在这一秒内完全原谅了他.

随后是飘忽轻捷的一拂, Zalgo还没有看到身下人抬手,便给掀到了空床单上. Slender坐起身-触丝柔软地散下来——他带着一种宽宏大量的迁就口吻道: “你叫我来除了扮家家酒没别的事了吧? 我可得失陪啦..”

直觉提醒Zalgo他这次不搞估计以后没机会了,于是,恋爱当中一旦主动就会挨揍的邪神大人决定先压了再说,剩下的问题七分凭常识三分靠创意....或反之.他抓住瘦鬼束得死紧的浴袍带子,另手搭在人颈上,亲吻他.

值得庆幸的是, Zalgo的所有嘴中还算有一张在接吻方面上得了台面. Slender趁空深深地呼吸,并且想道.混沌之子正竭力往下拉他的领子,另一边游走四方地摸索那绳结,好比计程车后座的高中小男生的手.不过好歹他做到了,一片衣料变成了两片,垫在连胳膊都懒得抬一下配合Zalgo的贵族老爷身下.

吊诡的感觉始终盘踞在半空.每一处余光边缘都有一缕黑雾仓皇逃逸,每一处视线盲点都有半透明的鳞片迅速蜕去,往下扫视的瞬间一颗眼珠从胸口睁开,直勾勾地盯了他一眼又闭上. Zalgo的目光继续下移,然后,他无比清晰地听到了他脑袋里的小齿轮卡住的声音.假如Zalgo的意识里真的装着多元黑洞,它正在坍缩成一个拿着小锤敲打木琴的宇宙宝宝.

Zalgo挣扎着想要表达自己的吃惊之情.他的词汇一片苍白,而他的七张嘴正在争抢仅剩的一句“FUckiNg AMazinG”, 最后, Zalgo把手伸出,摸了摸隐藏在对方腿间的属于女人的窄缝.见鬼,它看上去太漂亮了,丝毫不像个多出来的器官.一层光滑的细鳞犹如会呼吸一般迅速往中心收拢.恶魔一面调整他双腿的位置,边小心翼翼观察他的反应.

“你你其他的..兄弟也是这样吗? ”

“你指什么....噢.当然不,只有我是纯种.”

原来如此, Zalgo意识到Slender完美地符合所有关于古神或魔鬼的描述,他的身体同时代表了人类形像中的男性和女性,因此Slender不受制于两者任一的局限,这也隐喻他的恶行对所有猎物一视同仁.

——画外音解说结束,他还得想办法把爱做了.邪神的手微微颤抖: “......总感觉它能咬我一口把我的手指咬掉.”

“不知道,我又没试过.”

“嗷! ”

....。

不是的,他的手指尚还健在.正当他进一步试探的时候,原本蛰伏在咫尺之内的几根触手乍地浮到半空,得益于Zalgo堪比闪电的条件反射,他率先嗷出声来——接着发现自己这回并没有被锤. Slender心平气和地转回脸,带着一种令人毛骨悚然的凝视提醒道: “指甲,太硬了.”

? 同样是第一次做爱,为什么某个人这么嚣张还处处找茬?? 是要拔光了指甲才不会硌着你娇贵的屁股吗??? 或者-或者你只能用你那对爪子自己做扩张了! Zalgo有点气不过,但他不敢说.不过,他突然有了灵感.

恶魔缩回手,摊开的掌心里冒出一张嘴,上下齿拉链般滑开,一条滴着黑色粘液的舌头从里面吐出.热而绵软的东西刚一侵入腿间就引得他的宿敌绷紧了足弓.但这回虐待狂找不到理由踹他. Slender偏过脑袋,打量他在搞什么名堂,模样还怪可爱的. Zalgo没忍住亲他的冲动,刚一贴过去——那人的脚尖儿先贴上了他的胸口.

......果然不能得寸进尺. Zalgo低下头,专心致志地研究对手.长长的舌头涌动着往深处探索,搅得里头泛出水声.傲慢鬼忽然呼吸急促,一股夸张的、陌生的热意顺着脊椎蔓延开,他的喉咙里发出脆弱的声音,不幸的是,坏家伙也听到了-可是又有什么能够阻止Zalgo呢? 藏在穴心的是一池清澈冰凉的淫液,被尝到甜头的舌苔卷出来咽了个干净,口水淌个不止,把整个私处浸透了.快感起到了麻痹的作用,他甚至没注意到Zalgo将指节埋进了后面那个不再紧闭的洞,显然指甲太硬根本不是问题.

森林暗鬼对于Zalgo第一次就要搞他前后两处的企图倒是没什么意见,大概他的确有点爽到.对手下一步会做什么呢? Slender禁不住地感到好奇.体内的某一处被按压到,踏在邪神胸口的脚趾猛地打了个颤,他正难耐地喘息一声,抬头一看Zalgo已经慌不择路浮到空中,原来是又以为自己要被踢出去...Slender磨了磨牙,愈发坚定了恶魔的脑子不太聪明这条结论.他在床上慢悠悠舒展手脚,触手杂乱无序地四处蔓延.后腰被(鬼鬼祟祟落回来的邪神)重新托起,让他看上去就像一头大猫,慵倦而高深莫测的冷血凶兽.

事情到头来比想象中要顺利,德国佬的屁股总归是牺牲给他毫无实战经验的一步到胃了. Zalgo扶着自己抵住对方狭窄的入口,从上边滑下的液体把它沾得湿漉漉的....没什么花里胡哨的尝试,他深吸一口气,掩饰住得逞的狂喜-

好吧,他是第一个敢上黑暗它本体的蠢货.在他操进瘦长鬼身体的同时,那家伙就像拉满的弓弦一样发动了袭击.触手尖端犹如母螳螂的一对铡刀,带着要把他切碎了再把碎块钉上天花板的目的阖拢下来.恶魔张开了满是獠牙的六张嘴扑向老朋友,而身下人的手指变成黑色利爪,一下子扎穿他的肩膀,阻止那许多的嘴咬下去——

Zalgo真的矛盾了.平心而论,这条毒蛇的小洞舒服得要命,从里到外凉得令人惬意,正紧紧地,柔软地吸着他不放.可他又很愤怒,甚至还有一点委屈——鬼与鬼的信任在哪里? 做爱做的事还要随时担心对方会不会废了自己本身就够不正常了,而故意等他放下警惕的时候突然出手,已经不是约会暴力这么简单了吧......然后,他听见老魔鬼闷声闷气地哀嚎起来: 

“好...好烫! 啊!! 滚出去!! 混账,你...烫死我了!!! ”

这就和冬天把冻成冰棍的手塞进别人脖领里一个原理,只不过要反过来想-总之体温时常飙升到95℃的Zalgo恍然顿悟,紧接着他用上更大的力气,一口气捅到了底.哪里被这样对待过的德国恶棍“目”露凶光,两手抓向恶魔得意忘形的脸, Zalgo连忙低头躲避,于是,就如勇猛的西班牙斗士那样, Slender牢牢握住了那一对质地坚硬的黑羊角.

Zalgo: 。等一等、这屈辱的感觉是怎么回事?! 

Zalgo梗起脖子,他成了竞技场里的公牛,颠跌挣扎,左右横跳,宿敌的手纹丝不动,反而是那些触手正从周围追上来.讲真话Slender也是第一次遇到这种状况,但是骑虎难下,被那几张大嘴咬上一口可不是闹着玩的,现在绝不能撒手.恼羞成怒之余,脑袋成了船舵的混沌之子在罪魁祸首腿间大幅冲撞起来,略过了缓冲的过程直接低档转高档-温差已经是次要问题了, Slender主要不想被一根烧火棍捅穿肚子-他的长腿死命缠住对手的腰,甬道因紧张剧烈地收缩,随时都会把烧火棍当场别断......

他们似乎同时发现了和对方做爱的秘诀——他妈的,刺激,这比他们想象中正儿八经地躺着干刺激多了.

体内的阴茎不停地戳到麻痒那点,他压抑住闷哼和失控混乱的情绪,调动起全身感官警戒着敌人对周遭以及他的身体做出的细微手脚.恶魔的腹部开了口,从里面吐出一根舌头,不,两根,先后挤进了他的另一个入口,柔柔软软地往最深处伸长,而后,它缓慢而有力地来回勾扯起来.异样的热度再次浸染了下腹,冷血动物的体温渐渐升高,蓦地,战栗的感觉顺着热流爬过皮肤,直达到薄得接近透明的足背肌理,他的后腰抬起,又乏力地落下. ...多奇妙啊,这么一个令人畏葸犹如自然规律的家伙,打开他快感的开关却有两个. Zalgo使坏心思地用性器顶他,紧接着又用舌尖来安抚,截然不同的两种照顾惹得穴口狠狠一收,一层层包裹住那条舌头的软鳞被逆着刮翻再顺回去,刺激得他连话也说不出.

总算找到了对方失神的时刻, Zalgo伸手去卡他的脖子,逼迫人松开自己,于是他们边干边互殴,四个床柱不知被谁踢瘸了一个,床单给泄愤似的扯烂,床头柜上的玻璃烛台翻倒在地,骨碌碌地滚了两圈后被触手拾起,照着恶魔两角之间砸下去,火借着飞溅的玻璃渣弹跳到房间各个角落.比爆发力可能没人赢得过强大的瘦长鬼影,但是Zalgo有来自地狱的源源不断的力量供应,现在他们下身还连在一起,更叫Slender发挥不出他神出鬼没的速度优势......

Zalgo小小地“哈! ”了一声,他终于在宿敌身上找回了身为恶魔的尊严.最强劲的对手此时筋疲力尽地被他抚弄全身,修长的脖颈上残留着两枚指印.光是想到自己不仅赢得了胜利(虽然手段有些卑鄙),还把老朋友里里外外都操开了, Zalgo就没法不感到莫大的鼓舞.他用手压住身下人轻微颤抖的小腹,更激烈地抵着敏感带抽送,胯骨与交合处重重撞击出闷响. “可给我逮着你了! ”恶魔兴奋得脱口而出,“叫你揍我那么狠! 叫你盛气凌人! 现在凶不出来了吧!! ...” Slender嘶哑地呻吟一声,那根阳具不知是鳞片还是什么的粗糙表面把他磨疼了——敏锐的感官反倒成为一种累赘,不安和隐秘处被反复捣弄带来的快感在脑内搅起无数的疯狂念头.他没法说服理智去享受,可身体就要被一波波攀升的快感推上顶峰.几乎是无意识地,他低头去看自己遭受折磨的下身,惊异于它竟能够完全容纳那种尺寸..原本平坦的小腹被顶出一块,对方的手心慢慢滑向那里,然后按了下去....他扬起脖颈,不忍看自己高潮的样子似的,腰胯一抽一抽地抖动.触丝一下子丧失了攻击意愿,瘫软到床下.几乎是同一时间他感到滚烫的东西冲刷着体内-被中出的感觉粘腻又恶心,甚至他痉挛地夹紧大腿,让身体在高潮余韵中吐出更多液体.

真够硬核的,哪有谁做起爱来从头到尾高速打桩,连体位都不换一个,果然是十成十的处男.邪神还沉浸在精神胜利中, Slender睬都不睬,只提起腿,这回真的、结结实实地把Zalgo踹到了地板上.他随即侧过半身,歪着头往床下看去,半边脸裂出长针一样的毒牙: “爬回来.我想摸着你的角再做一次.”

他说着居心叵测地咯咯笑起来.


End file.
